


Fatal Mistake

by moriya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, if you haven't watched the last episode don't read it, season 3b spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1214794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriya/pseuds/moriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt:<br/>bxdcubes asked: Since you're asking for prompts. How about some Nogitsune!Stiles/Peter? About alliances and power and chaos? Or Peter/Stiles with No in the way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fatal Mistake

Peter always thought he made a mistake the night he bit Scott instead of Stiles.

Scott did show promise and eventually, after dealing with the tremendous shift of his life, he not only adjusted to being a wolf, but he also excelled in it.

That was all nice and well, but it wasn’t what Peter wanted in his second in command. He didn’t even know what he truly wanted, not until he met Stiles.

The boy looked so fragile and weak to the unobservant eye, but once he came upon Peter’s attention, Peter learned that people don’t have to be some kind of a supernatural being in order to be lethal. The boy was fiercely loyal and the lengths he was willing to go to in order to protect his loves ones… Suffice it to say, the very thought is enough to make even Peter shudder in fear, and if to be honest, also in awe.

When his plans failed and Derek killed him, he couldn’t help but blame it on this small error of his. If only had he bitten Stiles… The boy would have focused all that loyalty, all that passion and love, towards him. He wouldn’t have killed Peter.   
Scott was able to resist his alpha because his love to the Argent girl overcame that instinct, but Stiles? He wouldn’t have been able to fight it. Not for long.

But what is done is done, and there is no point in dwelling on the past. Not when Peter, resurrected from the dead, had finally gotten a second chance in life. And this time? He would do it all the right way. He would find a way to make an ally out of Stiles, and then nothing could stand in his way. He was certain that Stiles was the key to the success of his plans.

Which is why, one would think that him finding out that Stiles is possessed by a nogitsune would be happy news indeed. Stiles’ previous reservations would no longer be in the way and Peter would finally get the ally he so desired.  
Except it wasn’t. When he learned from Derek about what Stiles did at the hospital, at the Sheriff Department, he didn’t stop for one minute to think that this might be a good thing for him, for his plans. All he could think about was how Stiles… The boy who would never harm an innocent person, killed people. He dreaded Stiles’ reaction to that revelation. For Stiles would manage to defeat the demon, there was no question to that. It was Stiles. He had to be alright.

When Derek and Scott told Peter about their crazy plan to save Stiles, he played along. He didn’t even negotiate for his reward for helping them with Stiles. And the weirdest part of it all? He never, not even once, stopped to question the novelty of his actions. If he would have given it any serious thought he would have also figured out that helping Stiles is the most selfish act he has ever done, because somehow that kid managed to get through the wall Peter set up the day he heard his wife and pups scream in pain as they were burning alive. Stiles not only broke through those walls. He crumbled them. And realizing that part was the scariest thing that happens to Peter in a long time.

Because he, as hard as it is to even think it, loved Stiles. And once you love someone you depend on him. You can lose him. And when you lose someone you love, the simple act of you keep breathing for another second seems like a new brand of torture.

And he was at risk of losing Stiles in the worst way imaginable. Since he won’t die and disappear, but there would be a stranger in his body, using it for his own agendas. Which is what Peter himself wanted to do in the first place and that made him want to vomit. How could he have lost himself so profoundly? He only hoped they could fix Stiles.

Hours later, bruised and broken, Peter couldn’t help a goofy smile from spreading all over his face as he witnessed Stiles as he reunited with his friends, with his father that hugged him so strongly, he might have actually broken a rib there. For once in his life, things turned out okay.

As he observed Stiles from afar he wondered what to do with those newfound feelings of his. He shouldn’t call them ‘new’. Not really. They were always there, buried deep inside, and now when they could no longer be hushed and stuffed deep, what should he do? Does he really deserve that bit of happiness?

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue? If the mood strikes I might revisit that fic and write a proper long one :)


End file.
